


I Like Nothing Better Than You

by agudule



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fic, Even's POV, M/M, Parenthood Evak, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agudule/pseuds/agudule
Summary: Isak and Even's daughter is going away on a trip. As she leaves, they find themselves alone with each other, and use this time to reconnect as lovers. Smut ensues, but also emotional conversations about their relationship and a lot of love, of course.





	I Like Nothing Better Than You

“They’re here!” Even heard Isak call from the entryway. Being asked downstairs as he was working in his office on the first floor felt so familiar, for a moment he couldn’t remember what it was for this time. The voice could very well have summoned him for diner, or reminded him it was time to take their daughter to school.

After only a fraction of second, however, it clicked. The cabin trip. His parents were coming to pick up Lisa tonight. The soft yellow light casted by the desk lamp over the scenario laid on the table briefly reminded Even of the way the late sun reflected itself on his parent’s dog’s fur when it ran across the countryside. How it looked sandy from afar, how it was whiter at the base, the harmony of it all when he ran his fingers through it. As the image passed, he scribbled “dog fur - childhood feeling” in the margin of the scenario, got up, crossed the otherwise dark room, opened the door and closed it after him.

“Hi”, he said with a smile as his mother entered the house, a few snowflakes on her wool hat, the tip of her nose icy cold when he leaned in to kiss her cheek.  
“David’s waiting in the car. He said he knew it would take a while if he came in, and he didn’t want to leave the dog alone for that long, but he also thought letting the dog out and then getting her in again would take even longer. So I guess we just have to hurry !”  
Even laughed gently, it was typical : often, his mom’s telling of a story could very well outlast the time it would have taken to actually enact the situation she was describing.

“Ok”, he answered, still smiling. “She’s ready I think. She got really impatient so Isak waited with her by the window”.  
He turned towards the living room and almost crashed with Lisa, who was running to her grandmother and hugged her legs when she reached her.  
“Grandma I’m ready let’s go !”, said in a single breath, echoed loudly through the entryway.

Following her down the hall, Isak appeared by Even’s side, carrying her duffle bag. He exhaled his signature breathy laugh and said, in an overly dramatic tone, “She can’t wait to leave us, what have we done to that child ?”  
Something in his voice startled Even a little. He looked at him with curiosity, as if only now reminded of Isak being an adult, a parent, slightly surprised at the state of their relationship even though it had been his reality for the past ten years. He thought this kind of joke was _his_ kind of joke. He thought maybe Isak felt an obligation to take over as the family clown because Even had been so down for the past months. Very down at first, but then he never really got over the quiet stage. He wasn’t depressed, exactly. Not anymore, at least. He was just careful, overly careful, scared of letting his guards down and slip again.

As Isak handed the duffle bag to his mother-in-law, the blue and green veins slightly protruding along the white skin of his right forearm startled Even once more. An image flashed, other protruding veins under tight skin no one else got to see. He hoped, at least. The way Isak’s knit sweater sleeves were rolled up at his elbows only enhanced the impression of sudden intimacy flooding Even. It reminded him of clothes only half taken off, rolled down at the ankles or rolled up at the chest. It reminded him of the kind of sex they were having right before his last episode : demanding but hurried, passionate but quick, the whispered “go upstairs and get naked” to Isak and the proclaimed “I’ll be back in a second” to the friends and family gathered in the living room.

Despite the familial context, the sexual nature of this thought didn’t register as strange in Even’s mind. Lately, it was merely unusual. He hadn’t thought much about sex in the past months. Sure, he had sometimes felt the desire to simply get off, mostly when he was away. Making love to Isak, however, required a form of courage Even had been lacking lately. It demanded to let go of the quiet control he had steadily been relying on. So suddenly thinking about Isak that way, being reminded that he (and only him) knew how he looked, and felt, and smelled, and tasted during and after pleasure, made him _want_ but also _happy to be wanting_. He ceased the thought and put it away in a corner of his brain. He would come back to it once all the goodbyes were said.

Despite being only nine - _already_ nine ? Even thought - Lisa was eager to leave for the trip. They all chit-chatted about their plans for the following days. Nothing new : visiting lifelong neighbours, taking walks through the never changing countryside, maybe driving up north to the fishing village if it wasn’t too cold. Even knew the rest by heart, it was a part of him. And in the past fifteen years, Isak had had the time to learn as well. Reading books, drinking tea, playing card games. Gathering strengths to face the rest of the world, where you needed it.

Even kneeled down to hug his daughter. As he breathed her in, as he felt the soft skin of her cheek on his, his eyes slightly welled up. He wasn’t sad. He just hoped she was leaving with a good memory of him, maybe not the happiest but a good one nevertheless. He hoped she wasn’t thinking much about the shouts and the screams and the cries that were four months old now ; instead, he hoped she was thinking about the time she got to sit in the folding chair on the set of Minutt, or the time Even draw a lion mask on her face with watercolours, or the sunday morning cuddles on the couch in front the TV, or the infinite number of things _he_ thought about when thinking of his daughter.  
“I took your book”, she whispered in his ears.  
He smiled and understood it was her way of telling him he was forgiven.

When the door finally closed behind Lisa and her grandmother, Even looked at Isak just to find him already looking at him. They smiled and laughed a little, mostly because of the atmosphere. Not having Lisa to take care of meant only having to take care of each other. It was a little intimidating - they hadn’t occupied a position with such symmetry for a while - but also a little thrilling. Sexy, Even thought. Time was suspended until they heard the car start and pass by. Then Isak asked : “Do you have to work tonight ?”  
Even gently shaked his head.  
“Do you want tea ?” Isak asked again.  
“Yes”, he simply answered.

                                                                                                                ***

They started walking towards the kitchen, which opened on the living room. As they left the hallway, Even turned off the lights, but when Isak gestured towards the switch on the next wall, Even said, “Don’t turn it on yet”.  
Isak laughed, a little surprised, “I’m not letting you make tea without the lights on!”.  
Even replied, mocking offense, “I have to make the tea ? You’re the one who offered!”.  
“You know that’s how it goes”, Isak answered. “I don’t make the rules”.  
Silence interrupted them once again.  
“Let’s not make tea”, Even said, significantly quieter. He bent his head and hovered his lips above Isak’s cheek : “I do want to take care of you though. Can I do that?”  
Isak looked up at him, seeming unsure, and answered, “Only if you really want to. Please don’t feel obligated. I don’t - “  
Even cut him off, “I really want to. Do you?”  
“Yes”, Isak answered with a very slight tremble.

So Even brushed his cheek against Isak’s, then kissed him, only gently mingling their lips together at first - very soft, slightly wet. Feeling Isak progressively letting go as Even deepened the kiss made his desire swell : as Isak put his arms around Even’s waist, Even draped his long fingers around his neck, and for a while their bodies pressed up against each other were enough, but then Isak’s teeth caught on Even’s lower lip, and Even suddenly got flooded by a crave for more, it was hard to say what exactly, he only wanted to be surrounded by Isak, to be swallowed by him, to disappear inside him. He took his right fingers off his neck and curled them around his waist to walk him to the couch, where he sat him while crouching on the floor between his legs. To compensate for the fact that they would never truly be one, always remain two, he proceeded to make their bodies touch anywhere they could reach, kissing his hands, breathing his neck, rubbing his forehead against his chest.

He took off Isak’s sweater and shirt at once, messily kissed his torso, sometimes a simple brush of closed lips, sometimes a wet suction by an open mouth. As he hovered over Isak’s left nipple, he heard his breathing intensify and felt his frame slightly tremble. Even kept kissing down his chest, reached his stomach, rejoiced in feeling the caress of the soft hairs below Isak’s bellybutton. He buried his nose in them, remembering the clean yet personal smell of the skin on this specific part of his body. As he rubbed it against his cheek, he let out a deep exhale. He had missed it so much.  
“Lie down”, he gently told Isak.  
As he did, reorienting himself on the couch - head on the cushion against the armrest, feet planted on the sofa - Even kneeled between his legs. He laid his hands on top of Isak’s raised knees and started caressing down his thighs, applying growing pressure, at first two legs at once and then one after the other, using both hands on each. It was a messy massage but Isak seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. He let out a few whines and whispered in a flustered voice, “It feels really good.”  
“I know,” Even simply answered. He kept rubbing and said, still murmuring, “Take of your pants.”  
Isak didn’t reply right away. He first let out a deep humming sound, then asked with a pout, “Can’t you do it ?”  
“Of course,” Even answered with a fond smile that made his eyes wrinkle. Of course. He leaned in, unbuckled Isak’s belt, took the jeans off first and then his socks, starting by the left foot.

Once he was done, he kept the right foot in his hand and kissed its arch, while massaging the underside, following the sole with his fingers and applying more pressure on the ball. He kissed it again and said, “You smell so clean everywhere.”  
“I took a shower after my run”, Isak replied.  
Even playfully bit the side of Isak’s foot and added, “Good. It’s good for what I want to do”.

He looked up at Isak, catched his eyes, saw them twitch when he understood, and then heard him remark, “We haven’t done that in a very long time”.  
Even folded Isak’s legs, both feet resting on either side of him on the couch.  
“I know”, he just said. He started massaging his now naked thighs again, mostly the underside of it, reaching towards his ass still clothed in his boxers. “Do you want to turn around?”.  
Isak kept quiet for a few seconds, not because he was focused on the caress, Even realised, but because he didn’t know the answer himself.  
“I’m sorry”, he finally said. “I think I’m a bit scared”.  
Even stopped and rested his hands on Isak’s knees. Somehow, he was not really surprised. They had not done this in months and he knew from experience Isak enjoyed it beyond measure. Losing his mind this way required to let go entirely. It demanded trust, and comfort, and intimacy.  
“Ok,” said Even. “You know we don’t have to.”  
“But I really want to”, Isak replied in a contradicting tone.  
Now Even was confused. He looked at Isak slightly frowning, couldn’t catch his eyes, felt like something important was emerging but couldn’t comprehend what, thought he saw a tear escaped Isak’s eyes, started getting scared : what was he missing ?  
Then, after a few hesitations, Isak simply blurted out, “Do you still love me ? I only want to do it if you still love me.”

The question felt so irrational Even didn’t get it for a second. But when he realised Isak was crying, turning his face away to hide it from him, he understood. In the past months, Isak had been so good : not only giving him room to rebuild control of himself, but also trying to act like it was no big deal so Even wouldn’t feel guilty for being a little disengaged. This new pattern of behaviour, however, had weighed down on him, had made him doubt Even’s commitment. Well, maybe not his commitment, Even thought. Maybe simply his love for him. His want for him.

So he leaned in and caught Isak’s face in his hands.  
“Isak. Baby. Look at me.” As their eyes crossed, Even paused, then started again. “Isak. I love you so much I make movies about it. I’m… I’m sorry I stopped showing it. Sometimes I feel... Sometimes I just only feel. I feel things I can't explain and I’m scared it’ll be too much for you. I know it’s always been the same, but I didn’t want to push you away, not this time. I just... I wanted you to have some peace for once. I thought you’d like it better.”  
“I like nothing better than you”, Isak replied in a small voice, his lips trembling slightly, his eyes still on him, a tear rolling down his cheek. Maybe Even had forgotten how fragile he could be. He pressed their foreheads together, felt Isak exhale in a reassuring way, as if he was letting go of the restraint brought by fear.  
“I love you so much, baby”, Even murmured. “I love you so much, sometimes I wish I could swallow you whole so you could fit inside of me and we could truly be one”. He huffs a little laugh at how ridiculous his admission sounds out loud.  
It makes Isak smile in between tears and say, “That’s not healthy. I can't let you devour me like that. I’ll just let you eat my ass instead”.  
Even starts laughing frankly at the unexpected comeback, the crudeness of it clashing with the sanctity of the previous moment. When Isak joins him, Even leans in again. They kiss, and it's both heavy - sealing a promise - and light - lifting off a weight. It's also very wet, Even thinks.  
“Do you wanna go to bed so we can be really comfortable?”, he asks.  
Isak only shakes his head up and down in response.

                                                                                                                 ***

They get up to leave, not bothering to pick up Isak’s clothes from the floor. He goes first, Even following closely, both hands resting on his shoulders : up the stairs, down the hall, through the bedroom door. Even doesn’t close it and it reminds him of the second apartment they got together after Isak finished high-school, how they never needed to close any doors and how they had turned every room into a bedroom anyway, meaning “a place comfortable enough to fuck”. As they were getting closer to the bed, Even brought them to a halt. He hugged Isak from behind and started kissing his neck, noticing goosebumps creeping their way up his spine. Not knowing if they were from cold or arousal, he held him tighter and tried to create contact between every part of their bodies. It would help in both scenarios, he thought. Isak’s almost complete nakedness, coupled with their close proximity, started to make Even harden. Pressed up against him, Isak had to feel it : Even took the little moan escaping his lips as permission to proceed, and kissed from his neck to across his shoulders to down his back.

Still adamant on eating him out - after all, Isak was the one who eventually offered it out loud - Even got on his knees and took off Isak’s boxers, carefully avoiding contact with his ass but intensely looking at it, taking in the whiteness of the flesh, the two dimples at the top of the cheeks making them look fuller. He was careful to keep his hands at his sides now, not wanting to use them yet, really wishing for the moment to last. Instead, he gently ran his face over both cheeks, lightly caressing them with the tip of his nose or the flat surface of his cheekbone. Once he decided the moment had stretched enough - when Isak arched his back and whispered a very quiet, almost inaudible “Even” - he grabbed each cheek with his hands, pulled them apart and licked a thick, warm, wet stroke over Isak’s hole.

Surprised, Isak let out a long moan and shivered.  
“Fuck”, he said in a pitch higher than usual.  
He started to bend over, resting his hands on the mattress, but despite the perfect sight it offered, Even said, “Go lie down on the bed”.  
He wanted Isak to be able to let go entirely.  
Once he was on his stomach, legs stretched out flat, Even got between them but didn’t lick at him straight away. Instead, he strongly massaged each buttcheeks like he had done for Isak’s thighs, Isak who was now letting out long, deep moans. Not taking his hands away, Even leaned in and gently blew at Isak’s rim. He knew it felt nice : the way the air from the mouth turned chill against a wet spot of skin was one of his own favorite sensations.

When he thought the teasing was enough, he bit the curve of each cheek frankly, and then licked at the flesh on the inside, drawing delicate patterns with the tip of his tongue. Sometimes, Isak whined and his ass clenched. After a minute or so, Even turned his attention back to Isak’s hole, light featherly licks first, then long emphasized strokes. As he started to breach in with the tip of his tongue, just lightly, Isak jumped a little and asked, “Even. Even please come inside now”. So Even did.

He could have waited longer but it was what Isak wanted and tonight, what Isak wanted Even did too. So he got him on his knees, forearms on the mattress and head resting comfortably in between. Even opened him up with his thumb first ; he knew Isak enjoyed how it was thicker than the other fingers, a bit challenging to start with but still bearable. As he watched it disappear inside, he told him how beautiful his body looked, how sexy it felt to be surrounded by it - the heat, the tightness. Isak answered a breathy “thank you” and the incongruous politeness of it made Even smile. After a little while, Isak said “please” in a whisper. Even knew how to complete that sentence, so he fucked him, slowly at first and then faster, paying close attention to what Isak wanted, wrapping a hand around his cock when Isak asked him to.

Even took care of him with such focus he was not paying much attention to himself, even though the smallest details turned him on immensely - how high Isak’s pitch could get, how when he was unhappy with the pace he wouldn’t say anything but would just groan and try to assert it himself, how he gripped the sheets, how he dragged a pillow to his face and buried it inside. When Isak came, Even whispered “I love you” in his ears. It was cliché but he couldn’t help it, it felt right. He waited for Isak’s orgasm to be over, looking at his body messily contorting, listening to his disorganised moans, then slowly pulled out and lied down besides him. After a few seconds, Isak caught his eyes, and let out a content but quiet laugh.  
“I can take care of you now”, he offered with a smile.  
But Even said it was okay, he could take care of it himself, and Isak only agreed under the condition that he could watch. Of course, Even let him. He liked how intimate it felt to touch yourself under someone else’s gaze when they were not touching you. More specifically, it reminded him of sex with Isak as a nineteen year old, at the first hours of their relationship. It reminded him of them being turned on to the extreme but also apprehensive of the trust it demanded to reach climax thanks to someone else’s hands. When he came this time, Even felt emotional over the way Isak was kissing his hair, and his face, and his chest. He felt loved, too.

                                                                                                                 ***

Afterwards, they lied there together for an hour or so, discussed their plans for the upcoming days, laughed, cuddled, and decided to eat cereals as desert watching a movie in bed. Isak’s mission was to go get the bowls ; Even’s was to change the sheets. They both knew they would need to take time, in the very near future, to discuss the past months. Being together the way they had just been, however, already felt a lot like mending.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fic ever, so thank you so much for stopping by! Don't hesitate to leave a comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it (good or bad, as long as it's constructive criticism).  
> Anyways, I really hope you like it!


End file.
